gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Franklin and Lamar
Franklin and Lamar is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given to protagonist Franklin Clinton by car dealer Simeon Yetarian. Mission Nine years after the events of the Prologue, Michael De Santa is having a conversation with his therapist, Dr. Isiah Friedlander. Michael grows increasingly disgruntled at the fact that he is going through a midlife crisis, beginning to release a small amount of stress by shouting at Friedlander that the dream life he desires is disjointed, thus ending their brief session for the day. Michael heads outside and rests his mind on a bench. This brings him into an encounter with Lamar Davis and Franklin Clinton, who he reluctantly leads into their repossession location. The story then focuses on Franklin as he anxiously questions Lamar's motives for proceeding with the repossession, as he doesn't see it as legitimate work. They arrive to their location and after Franklin decides which vehicle he would like to acquire, he accompanies Lamar on a high-speed joyride throughout different parts of Los Santos. Franklin and Lamar end their cruise at the Union Depository parking lot. As the men exchange repartee's with each other, they hear the LSPD sirens, which causes them to escape in different directions to lose the unwanted attention. Once the heat is dealt with, Franklin meets Lamar at the back of the Premium Deluxe Motorsport dealership, where they witness their boss and owner of the establishment, Simeon Yetarian, berating a young man, Jimmy De Santa, for making racial comments about him (the actual reason for this being that he is trying to scam him into buying a BeeJay XL, something that Lamar himself points out to Franklin). Both Lamar and Franklin exit the the dealership and head to the latter's house, where Lamar makes fun of Franklin after he's been denied access to Franklin's home. The mission concludes as Franklin walks around the house, which also leads to a small introduction of his aunt, Denise Clinton. Mission objectives *Follow Lamar. *Lose the Cops. *Take the car back to the dealership. *Go to Franklin's house. Gold Medal Objectives *Not a Scratch - Deliver the repossessed car with minimal damage. Try to avoid crashing. Use your special ability to avoid collisions. *Focused Driver - Use Franklin's special ability for 7 seconds. With the other objectives, this one should come naturally. *Winner - Win the race against Lamar. Before you enter the Union Depository, there will be two tunnels, Lamar goes down the right. Go down the left and use your special ability to overtake him. *We Come in Peace - Avoid hitting any aliens in the movie studio. Use your special ability to navigate the studio. Aftermath Lifeinvader Posts *Darryl Knox - "Am I dreaming or did I just see you and Lamar tearing up the Del Perro Freeway on some sick wheels?" Bleeter Posts *@nobbly_head - "just saw 2 crazzzzy hoods racing boosted cars on del perro freeway sweet ass convertibles too!!" Trivia *Small snippets of the early version of this mission were shown in the second GTA V Trailer. *This mission has Jimmy De Santa's first appearance in the story, right at the ending of the mission, when the cars are delivered. *This mission, as well as a few other missions within GTA V, follows the trait that many Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas missions did when introducing new, important characters, by naming the mission after them. This may be a coincidence, since both of the games take place in San Andreas. *This mission is similar to the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mission Test Drive, in which CJ and Cesar stole two cars from the car dealership and got chased by the cops. *Jimmy claims that he would never use the word "nigga" and is not racist, yet when Franklin breaks into Michael's house to repossess Jimmy's car, Jimmy can be heard shouting "nigga" at another player on his video game. Jimmy might simply have been intimidated by Lamar, as he was clearly nervous around him. *If Franklin gets in a fight while Lamar is riding in the Buffalo, Lamar will not assist Franklin. *This is the third mission to be started immediately after the first mission, the first being Luigi's Girls in Grand Theft Auto III and second being An Old Friend in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *After you chose to steal the 9F or the Rapid GT during the beginning of the mission, the Radio is automatically switched on to West Coast Classics and the music heard in the radio in the moment you begin racing with Lamar is always Appetite For Destruction by N.W.A. In the enhanced version, however, the radio is changed to Radio Los Santos. *According to a pre-released screenshot, this mission was originally meant to take place at night instead of morning. *After the cutscene turns into gameplay, Michael will no longer be sitting on the bench. *As both Franklin and Lamar pull away with the boosted cars, they race along the many streets of Los Santos before finally reaching Simeon's dealership. The entire sequence of the race is scripted, beginning with and including: a Youga, a Flatbed, a Manana and four Intruders along the Great Ocean Highway, a Manana and three Intruders on the Bay City Incline, an Intruder and two Mananas on Bay City Avenue, a PCJ 600, a Burrito, nine Mananas and eleven Intruders along North Rockford Drive, two Burritos, three Mananas, five Intruders and a group of cyclists along Marathon Avenue, a Manana driving down Heritage Way, an Intruder and a backing up Benson on Red Desert Avenue, a Packer, a Youga, two PCJ 600s, four Intruders and five Mananas on or near South Rockford Drive, three Mananas and three Intruders on Prosperity Street, two Bensons, six Mananas and six Intruders on Palomino Avenue, an Intruder traveling along Lindsay Circus, two Mananas and six Intruders along Calais Avenue, a Bus, a PCJ 600, two Intruders and three Mananas on Vespucci Boulevard, a Burrito and four Intruders within the adjacent parking lot, two Intruders on San Andreas Avenue, a sole Intruder on Las Lagunas Boulevard, and a Benson on Alta Street. *If you don't leave Simeon's dealership straight away, him and Jimmy will have a little conversation. Jimmy will get in the car and start it, and later on, when the conversation ends, Simeon tells Franklin to go away. *This is one of the only GTA games where in the first mission (excluding the Prologue), the protagonist(s) start by commiting the crime of Grand Theft Auto. * If Franklin kills the cops at the second checkpoint, he will not gain 3 stars, meaning this mission has a maximum of a 2 star wanted level. * Franklin cannot use his Special Ability in this mission until the tutorial prompt tells the player how to activate it. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough - Story Mission Franklin and Lamar|Franklin and Lamar Mission Walkthrough Gallery Beta Version LamarTrailer2-GTAV.jpg Franklin, Lamar and Michael.jpg Lamar gettin' money in the hood.jpg Lamar with Franklin in the back.jpg Franklin and Lamar on the highway.jpg Final Version GTA V Michael.png|Michael at the start of the mission. GTA V Michael 2.png|Michael walking. Franklin and Lamar-(GTA V)-Michael on a bench.jpg|First appearance of Franklin and Lamar in the game. Franklinandlamar.png|Gameplay of the mission. Aliens-GTAV-Franklin&Lamar.png|Franklin and Lamar going through a movie studio. The police.png|Franklin escaping of the police. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V